Christmas
by Devil Boy
Summary: Harry and Hermione Potter host a Christmas party, which starts to turn into a very strange mystery in a very strange land.
1. Party

Christmas  
  
(This story takes place 11 years after Harry Potter and his friends graduated from Hogwarts.)  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was Christmas, and all the old friends from Hogwarts were having a Christmas party. It was being held at Harry and Hermione Potter's house.  
  
The front doorbell rang. Hermione went to answer it. It was Ron and Lavender Weasley, along with their kids, 5 year old Jeremy and 2 year old Renee. "Hey guys!" Hermione said, and she gave Ron and Lavender a hug. "Jeremy, Ronnie and Carly are in the livingroom if you want to go play with them," Hermione said. Ronnie and Carly were Harry and Hermione's 5 year old twins, Ronnie being named after Ron. They also had a 1 year old named Jamie, who was named after Harry's father, James.  
  
Ron and Lavender joined Harry in the kitchen. The doorbell rang again, and Hermione answered it. It was Neville Longbottom. He and his wife Parvati had divorced last year. He joined the others in the kitchen.  
  
Pretty soon, Fred and Cho Weasley, George and Fleur Weasley, Colin and Ginny Creevey, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and many other Hogwarts grads were having a little party in the Potter's kitchen. There were tons of kids running around. They were just about to exchange gifts when there was another knock on the door. Hermione went to answer it. It was Draco and Pansy Malfoy. Draco worked with Hermione and Neville at Hogwarts, and he wasn't such a jerk anymore. He was the Potions Professor, Neville was the Herbology Professor, and Hermione, who had passed up the oppurtunity of Headmaster after Professor Dumbledore had retired, was the Transfiguration Professor. Hermione let the couple in, as well as their 7 year old daughter Cara.  
  
They opened presents and drank eggnog, and had a great time. All of the guests stayed in the Potter's large house for the night.  
  
When the woke up in the morning, they weren't at Harry and Hermione's house anymore, they were in a very strange place.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
End of Chapter One  
Please reply if you'd like me to add more to the story. 


	2. Land of Mysterious Color and Evil

Christmas  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
They were in an odd land. It was outside, and there were trees and plants and flowers and everything any normal land would have. But, everything was the wrong color. The trees were blue with orange, pink, and black leaves. The grass was pink and purple. The sky was yellow with red clouds. Nothing was the actual color it was supposed to be. "Where are we?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh no, this isn't good..." Harry said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"This place, I've learned about it at work. 'A land of mysterious color and evil'" he said, as if reading it out of a book.  
  
"Evil?" Lavender squeaked.  
  
"Yes, it's a dangerous place, and I don't know how we got here. The only way you can get here is if the inhabitants summon you here," he explained, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Oh no, there's inhabitants? So that means that they're evil too, right?" Cho asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Is that one of them now, 'Arry?" Fleur asked, frightened.  
  
The group turned around to see a very large coal-black human-like creature coming at them. It pulled out a long gunnish object, which caused them all to turn around, grabbing the children and running away from the beast as fast as they could. It chased them, but luckily it could not run very fast. They reached a small hut that was constructed of the blue bark and wood of a tree. Harry, who reached it first, grabbed the purple doorknob and turned it, opening the door and bringing them to safety, or so they thought.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Short, I know, and it's very cheesy, but I'm working with it, I could make this go many ways and I want to make it good, so it will probably start off rather dryly. 


End file.
